Slasher
Slasher is an extremely well-known active member with a very odd personality and even odder views who uses completely screwed up logic a lot whenever possible. Internet Background Long time forumer since the age of 12. First forums being his own. Out of the 8 or 9 forums he created, they all died. He currently does not run a forum as his most recent one (Volt Muffin) died due to an expired license. But he has future plans to create a whole website himself. Slasher moved to Nintendo Pipeline during a summer contest in '08. A member by the name of "Master Wario" brought him there in an attempt to win the contest. Results of said contest are unknown. Slasher had no plans to stick around, but decided to do so anyways, if only for the Casino it used to have. Unfortunately that is gone now, but he is still emotionally attached to the Pipeline, however jerkish he may seem to some members. Anyways, as could be assumed, Slasher has been an active member of the Pipeline for over 2 years. He has had rough moments at times with a few minor drama incidents where he has left for a bit. But staying away from NP is nearly impossible, he came back around pretty quickly due to common sense about how stupid the issues really were. As should be known, Slasher obviously has some issues with getting easily frustrated with his hot-headed temper and stubborness. Despite any issues, Slasher has tried to keep an upstanding reputation around the Pipeline and tries to get along with everybody (save for a select few). Whether he has obtained such reputation or not is unknown to him, but he still tries. tl;dr - Slasher is an awesome guy. Note that this is completely unrelated to anything I really said. Auto-Biography Slasher's real name is Collin. His last name will remain unknown despite that there are hundreds of people in the state with the same last name. With that said, he lives in Schaumburg, Illinois. This area is usually best known for the Woodfield mall which is one of the largest malls in the US, but w/e. Currently, Slasher is 18 years old (his birthday is April 23rd) and he goes to a community college which will not be named to prevent potential stalkers from appearing before me. Anyways, he plans to take classes to improve his knowledge of computers inside and out and also to learn web designing. Web designing is only a stepping stone for him though as a temporary thing. He eventually wants to be a video game programmer, or possibly a video game designer. Slasher does not have a job yet, but he has been looking. The economy is quite bad with little hope of it ever recovering for quite a few years. To get a job, you need a job, but how can you get a job then? It's an impossible task without the right connections. /mini-rant - He still needs to learn how to drive anyways. It would help make transportation to any possible job easier. Other information: Slasher has 5 brothers (2 older and 3 younger) and 3 pets (1 dog and 2 cats). His family is poor. $50,000 a year is not enough to support 8 people, it's barely enough to support 2 people, my grandparents have been helping out immensly and they deserve much praise for all they've done. Aside from my troubles, I try to make the best of things in what ways I can. Even though a lot of people consider me to be pessimistic, I'm just a realist. I tell things as it is and I don't try to cover up anything. I state things as I see them. But I guess that's why I have very few friends irl other than for the fact that I'm completely anti-social with a shy factor as a bonus. Also, I realized I stopped talking in third person, but I don't feel like re-editing through this again. Involvement Slasher is just a cool quality active poster on the site. Quotes "Quotes are for philosophic people only with the intent to get a point across and are often made up on the spot, like this one. ~Slasher" External links Slasher